Noteworthy
by Luka-nee
Summary: Island escapes and old friends, drunken achievements, visual kei enthusiasts, sloppy makeouts and other such classy goings-on. Jellal's summoned back to paradise.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so, it's been a while._

_This story is actually finished, which is nice. So nobody'll be left hanging._

_Not that there is a very detailed plot in the first place, I guess._

_Anyway! Yeah. Nice to see everyone again! Please, um, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jellal-<em>

_Thursday. Midday. South beach._

_No guilds._

_See you in paradise._

_-Erza_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Ultear tries to peek over his shoulder, but Jellal crumples the note. The messenger bird flies away.

"That from your _girlfriend, _is it?"

"Sure. That. Listen." He blinks, takes a second to lick his lips, wipe the blood off his leather gloves and coat. He stands amidst a slew of bodies - dark guild murderers, all. "I'm going somewhere Thursday. I know we were meant to crack down on the Night Horsemen, but -"

"Do you have a _date_?" Meredy asks, bouncing over. She tries to look, too, but he stuffs the paper in his pocket, away from prying eyes. "Oooh! How exciting! Don't you think so, Ultear?"

"I certainly _do_."

"It's not a date," he tells them defensively, backing away. "It's just... a thing."

"With _Erza_."

"Who even said it was from her?" He turns, summons magic into his right palm and begins to draw Crime Sorciére's symbol on the high arches of the vanquished guild hall. They follow him.

"Well who else would it be?" Ultear muses, mocking. "Everyone you know is right here. Or in prison. And nobody ever sends you messages. Unless you have a secret double life with a lot of friends going on behind our backs? _Then_ maybe..."

Jellal pauses to give her a withering look.

"Ultear!" Meredy scolds. "He's got that fiancée, remember! Maybe it's from her?"

As Ultear's laugh echoes among the arches, Jellal's eyes shrivel closed, stomach jolting with embarrassment. Will they _ever_ let him live that down?

"You were such a jerk to her," Meredy sighs, shaking her head. "Poor Erza. She's so _pretty_, too..." She gives Ultear a quick look. "I know that if _I_ was a boy..."

"Ha! A boy? As I am _now_, I'd give it a shot."

Jellal loses his concentration, and the line on his witch's hat wobbles. "Guys -"

"Except I don't think she likes me very much," Ultear continues. "That whole possessing her boyfriend thing..."

"I'm not her -"

"But you've changed!" Meredy cries, in response to Ultear's sad frown. "You could still try! You're pretty and smart and funny and -"

Ultear raises a hand for silence. "Now, now, we already know how great _I_ am. Let's talk more about Jellal's shortcomings. I like doing that."

Finished with his marking, Jellal turns to face them, running a hand through his hair, preening in an effort to look at least mildly dignified. He tugs at the high collar of his coat. "If you're both finished?" He glares and they giggle, which is always the way in their little ragtag group. "Yes? Good. _As I was saying_ – I have been... er... summoned... by_ someone _whowill_ remain nameless_. I will be going to... a place. And won't be back until... Sometime. Can I trust you two to be good while I'm gone?"

"When have I proved to be anything _but_ completely trustworthy?" Ultear croons, winking.

Jellal narrows his eyes, jabs two fingers towards them, and then back at Ultear. "I'll be watching you." He clears his throat, then digs around in his pockets a bit. "Take these." They're clear and round – marbles - with a design on them similar to his tattoo across the surface. "These balls -"

Meredy snorts.

Jellal reddens. "_These balls_ will summon me back if you need anything. You just have to break them. Throwing them on the ground should -"

"Nooooo," Ultear drawls, smirking. "I'd much rather _squeeze_ them."

"What if we use our Jellal balls to -"

Meredy breaks off as Jellal's eye starts twitching, and the unpleasant sound of grinding teeth sounds loud from his jaw. She fights the urge to laugh, but smiles widely instead, fingering the marble between her fingers. Ultear does the same, but with a more suggestive look. Jellal looks away. "You're both impossible," he mutters.

"Better stop," Ultear sighs.

"I hear his fiancée is the jealous type..."

Jellal kicks the closest corpse to him and waves his arms around like a lunatic, shouting, "Okay! I'm an idiot! I get that! I already know that! I lied and told the girl of my – of my... er... -"

"- dreams?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! – anyway – that I was affianced! But I'd love it if we forgot about that, okay? Unless there are any MORE jokes you want to make? Because, if not, I suggest you get it ALL out of your systems NOW, before we spend ANY MORE TIME ON THIS STUPID SUBJECT. GO ON." His eyes are wide. Far from being put in their place, his guildmates' smiles get wider. They stay quiet, just looking at him and kneading the marbles he gave them.

"Be good while you're gone," Meredy says eventually. "We'll miss you."

Jellal stumbles, then, because her expression goes soft, and Ultear's does too. "Right. Yes. Well. Me too." He looks away. "If you need anything... Yeah. Break them. I'll come straight away." He lets them see him smile.

"Stay safe."

And he disappears in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Because Jellal and Ultear are silly friends.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Aha!_

_I was going to update yesterday but the SITE WOULDN'T LET ME ALAS-_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) this is only a little chapter, but I needed a breather before everything really gets up and running :D Bear with me~! RAWWR-_

* * *

><p><em><em>**NOTEWORTHY**

* * *

><p>He teleports to his safehouse, tucked deep inside one of Fiore's most notorious forests. His stuff is strewn all around the little shack; clothes – mostly black, of course – mounted atop every bit of rickety furniture available. He makes a mental note to fix the draft that comes in under the crappy rotting door. Then he breathes in.<p>

_And he freaks out_.

Not like a big _usual _Jellal freak out, though. Just a little one. Where he shoves his hands into his face and writhes his torso around, making stupid noises and biting his lip and then eventually settling by a wall to slowly and steadily bash his head against it. When it starts to hurt, he lets himself slide down until he's kneeling, forehead still flush against the splintery surface.

"What do I do?" he asks the emptiness. "What do I do?"

He stays there a while, steeling himself, making sure his heart and/or stomach won't do anything _stupid_ when he looks at the note again. He breathes deeply, shuts his eyes, concentrates on just... _slowing down_. When he thinks he has it all under control, Jellal reaches slowly into his pocket, takes the crumpled white paper, peels it open carefully, and strains his eyes downward to look at it.

Outwardly, his appearance doesn't change.

INWARDLY, almost every single organ that can react, DOES.

He lets out a gargle and throws the paper away, heart still pumping furiously, skin tingling.

WHAT IS THIS?

IS IT A DATE?

WHAT DOES SHE WANT?

IS IT A DATE?

DATE?

DATE?

DATE?

"It's NOT a date," he tells himself firmly, adamant. After all, a date... _now_ would be sort of... wrong. It had been a year since her return from magical limbo, and might as well have been that long since he'd seen her properly. During the tournament they fought side by side, but most of the time their meetings were akin to two ships passing in the night. There was just never enough _time_ – or so he's been telling himself.

Truth is, ever since realising the extent of what he'd done in the Tower – to himself, to Simon, Shou, and the others under his care – he's developed a resolution to never not be completely in control. And there is nothing that makes him lose himself like Erza Scarlet. It's a fact. He'd fervently denied it when it happened, but the truth is that for _weeks_ after he kissed her on the beach, Ultear, Meredy and dark guild rogues alike were subject to his lovelorn sighs, goofy smiles and dreamy hums at all hours of the day and night. He recognised the difference in his behaviour, the effect she had, and as a result resolved to stay away from her. _To stay away._ He's never made an effort to contact Erza for any reason besides business, and though he couldn't be sure of the exact reasons behind it, neither has she.

Which of course, begs the question: What does she want now?

_See you in paradise_ was oddly subjective. Paradise could be anything, everything and nothing to anyone. It was a completely non-specific term!

Except, he sighs, banging his head again, it _isn't_. At all.

Not to them.

She wants him to come to the island. And it isn't a request, or an invitation, either. It's a demand. And because he's him, and she's her, there's no way he can disagree. He owes her everything.

For a moment he indulges romantic delusions. Then he decides it's far more likely she's collapsed under the weight of his entire existence and is going to get rid of him once and for all. Like she should.

Jellal groans and falls backwards, away from the wall, squirming a little with nervous energy.

_Thursday._ _Midday. South beach._

Thursday is tomorrow.

He should probably pack.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Okay, so, you might say I fucking loved the latest chapter, because, well, LAXUS and Mystogan and shhhhhh, Erza- I'm NOT HERE- Jellal you stupid fuck I adore you. And is anyone else insanely delighted over the Gray x Juvia x Leon thing? Because I crack!shipped Juvia x Leon for ages. OT3?_

_I am OT3ing everything right now. I have been OT3ing Jellal x Erza x Laxus for like... years. Laxus is the hottest guy in Fairy Tail. I want to HUG HIM FOR EVERRRRRRR GEEZ. Laxus Jellal friendship is SO CUTE. He has a penchant for understanding them?_

_'Hey, remember, Mystogan was a liiiiiiittle bit less talktative?'_

_'Right. Got it.'_

_YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS._

_Anyway- rants aside, the next chapter will come soon enough, and then the plot of this pretty much plotless story will commence! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, all I can think of is Jellal and Laxus being like, best friends, and it makes me insanely happy. I adore them._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites :) Keep 'em coming! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>Erza kicks back another jug of vodka and raspberry and throws it on the sand amidst cheers. She wipes her mouth and proclaims proudly, "<em>We<em> don't need _Jellal Fernandes!_"

Shou, already spirited, catches her when she stumbles, and they fall together, tangled in the sand. The others from the tower; Milliana, Wally, as well as most of the Oracion Seis are there on the south beach of Paradise Island, drinking their troubles away under the moon.

It had been awkward at first. Many were suspicious, and Midnight especially still held a lasting grudge. But Erza was adamant they talk, that they share, that they learn and they forgive. In the end, she even managed to make him smile.

Shou and Wally were the biggest help. Wally could make anyone talk, and Shou's upbeat personality was infectious. Since their reunion he hadn't let go of Erza for more than ten minutes. It was always something; hugging, cuddling, snuggling, even a nap on the beach in the sun when she came out of the water to bake. Most of the day had passed uneventfully, aside from the actually _incredibly amazing _fact that they were getting along - even cracking jokes about being hunted, on the run, and having no memory of their collective childhoods before slavery. Jellal's name had been mentioned once or twice in conversation, always with a questioning look towards Erza. She would simply shrug and explain he'd been invited. His memory doing no harm, their old friend-turned-evil-overlord was forgotten just as soon as the sun started to leave them. Erza lit the fires and let loose the alcohol, and everything was swinging.

She curls up to Shou, now, there on the sand, cool and soft beneath her. She's drunk, quite drunk, drunk enough to not care who hears her say she loves them. She finds her way to his collarbone and nuzzles it, kisses it, intentionally platonic, even though he grins his approval, no longer a child. "Where is he?" she asks her little brother, no longer little anymore. "I invited him, so why didn't he..." She hiccups. "... come? JERK. And to think – I mean – he owes me, right? He owes all of us."

"Spineless little git's probably too good for us now," sniffs Angel, somewhere far away. She's taken the time to release Cobra's tongue from her mouth, sitting atop his lap, Cobelios slithering excitedly around its master's knees. Erza detaches herself from Shou and looks up, head reeling, spinning and buzzing pleasantly with drunkenness. "He's not too good for _anyone_," Erza declares. "That's why he's – spending all his time with – um..." She reels forward, and her forehead touches the sand. Shou laughs.

"That's why he's spending all his time away from _yoooou_?" he teases.

Erza rights herself and tries to look him in the face, but it's dark and the firelight only touches one side, and she's trying to tell him off but the only thing she can say is, "Oh my GOD you grew up, Shou. I love you so much," as she drapes her arms around him. She plays with the hair at the nape of his neck and he leans into it, chuckling warmly against her shoulder. "I love you, too." He shifts so he's more comfortable, his thigh between her legs. He doesn't think on it. Neither does she. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she says, smiling into his neck. She kisses it. Him. She hasn't seen him in _so long_, and now he's _so tall..._

He tingles, licks his lips, but squashes down any thoughts of taking it further.

This is _Erza_. She's not his.

"I know."

And with a flash of smoke and an incredible addition to the already magic-infested atmosphere, a man arrives as if on cue.

"Speak of the devil," Shou quips, and Jellal is surrounded by silence.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Sloppy makeouts, too much drink, vomit and seawater from this point on._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so, I've started writing a bunch of Jerza drabbles. Should I start posting them?_

_This one's a little longer than the others x) The other chapters are about this length, too :) _

_Went away for a night, and somehow got addicted to this iPhone game called DragonVale. I'm such a joke._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>"What... What's..."<p>

But that's as far as he gets before Milliana pounces on him, pushing him to the ground and ignoring the flailing of his limbs to plant a big kiss right there on his lips. She draws back before he can, leaving him utterly stunned, and chirps, "Jellal! You made it after all, nya!"

He sits up, but she's still on his lap. He hasn't seen her in person – hasn't _spoken_ to her in eight years, and he forgets how much he misses her face and her hair and her ears and her whiskers, this deceptively innocent, jovial girl, who has seen and survived and understood more than most have in a lifetime. Milliana, the one whose magic manifested into chains and twine so that _she_ may never be bound again. Milliana, the only one who had never been afraid of him. Even now, she plays with his hair, pinches his cheek. They're _adults_, now, they should have grown out of this. He walks with the dark, now, and he shouldn't be happy receiving affection. He doesn't _deserve_-

Wally's face comes into vision. He cocks his head, block jaw cocking, saluting with two rectangular prisms, fingers.

"You're late," he says softly, accusatory. "That's not _dandy_ at all."

Jellal scraggles for a foothold, pushing Milliana gently aside. He's only just become aware that there are a lot of other people around – more than just those who were his good friends. He gets to his feet, spinning this way, then that, wearing a cloak and boots and gloves and a _cape _in the sand and the night with the fire. He spins and he looks at who is around him, and most faces aren't friendly. Angel marches straight up to him, and pokes him in the chest.

"_Late!_" she snaps.

He notices Cobra follows behind her, smirking as she tells him off. She stomps on Jellal's toes, threatens him, scolds him, yells and rages about what they've done, how they've talked and put things behind them, worked through the dark tunnel and could finally see the end; and anyway - how could any summons from any girl _ever_ not have right of way over whatever he was doing - and what _has_ he been doing, anyway? "What is it that was so important you didn't answer her call?"

For a minute Jellal wonders whether he could take the remaining members of the Oracion Seis, plus Milliana, Wally, and Shou – wherever he was – in a fight. It's _his_ island, after all. The collapse of the R-system and his subsequent merge within the Etherion-fired crystals made this place almost a part of him. It responds to his breath, his thoughts, his every movement. Everything that tingled with nervous energy now shakes with arcane residue. He can scarcely breathe. Angel pokes him again, but he's finally caught sight of Erza, her long legs peeking out from under a white and blue kaftan, bikini visible beneath the thin fabric. Her hair is long and so, so beautiful and she's tangled up in Shou – the boy – but _not_. The twenty-two year old. Closer to her age than anyone else here.

Angel pokes him again, but Erza's eyes are on him. He hears himself croak a response, and doesn't know he's said, "_Fear_."

There's a hand on his waist all a sudden, rings on fingers he feels through his clothes. Masculine hands. Midnight, who pushes Angel away and coos about nightmares, licking his black lips. Jellal regards him warily, completely on edge. But he loses himself in black eyes so that he doesn't have to push himself to read into Erza's expression – the narrowed eyes and set mouth, glazed with drink and mischief. Midnight pushes a drink into his hand and steps away. Most of them form a circle around him - a ring of old friends, victims and burning torches. Only the moon above bears witness to this strange reunion.

"Welcome home, Jellal," Midnight sneers, and everyone echoes the sentiment. Everyone downs the drinks they hold.

When he doesn't do the same they stare until he does. It's strong – hardly mixed. He feels his brain tingle and blinks. _Stay in control_, he thinks, but it's so tempting not to. He knows he shouldn't, but he _wants_ to let go.

And almost as soon as he thinks that, someone crashes in to him – who knows who – and he's in the bottom of a massive pile of adults, now once again children, and _they_ let go, uninhibited with drink, free, now, in this one place they never were. Midnight does something to him – forces something into his mouth. He swallows, and everything starts to blur.

x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x

Jellal arrived too late for them to speak.

Erza is already far too drunk, and the feelings part of the day is over with. She dances with Milliana, Shou, Racer and Angel around a camp torch, singing parts of a song they all used to sing together. She's holding Racer's hand, and it's big and strong, is all she thinks. She meets his eye and he smiles, and she can feel her cheeks hurt with how hard she's smiling back. She'd been scared to host this – to call them all back. She'd been scared, but she refused to wear armour. She carries the spirit of camaraderie – of Fairy Tail – with her. Fairies can make friends _anywhere_.

She's glad Jellal's come. She's happy beyond words. But she won't go to him him because she knows he wants to stay away. He might approach her later, if she's lucky, and she decides it's best to wait for that.

Her head is clearing, though they're on the ground now, Milliana having stumbled and taken them down like a ring of dominos. She blinks and suddenly she's far away from there, with Midnight, who pours her another drink. They're watching the black sea and their shoulders are touching, his arm around her waist. She hears Jellal howl about... _something_, and her new companion laughs.

"I slipped him something... to lighten the mood," he tells her, leaning over to kiss the side of her mouth between words. "You can get your man tonight, Erza Scarlet. It's been fifteen years. Don't wait any longer." She feels herself responding to him, moving in to his touches, hand up her kaftan, nails trailing soft against her belly. "I've seen the _children_ in your guild. None of them would satisfy you, would they? You've never done things like this before."

Erza sees a thought go by. She should defend them – her friends – the men that Natsu and Gray have become, strapping and determined and true. But tonight all that matters is the island, and these people, her childhood and her past. What she was and what she _is_, so she stays quiet.

She feels she knows the others like she's never known anyone. Gray's parents are dead – Lucy's now, too. Natsu's ran away. But she has no old memories of familial love and smiles. She has chains, pain, hunger and slavery, and the clear green eyes of a boy she lost to darkness.

"Will you kiss me?" she asks when he comes close again. She slides a hand up, under his shirt, brave under the influence, frustrated, twenty and beautiful and _frustrated_. She repeats herself when he holds back. "Midnight? Will you kiss me?"

She sees him smirk.

"That's not my real name."

He seems so calm, controlled. How much has he had to drink? He seems to lurk in the shadows, dangerous, but she believes he's her friend. He came when she called, and he splashed her in the waves, playing in the ocean where slavers used to use the salt against their wounds. _He's_ _okay_, she thinks. He's _strange_, but he's okay. They're all strange. They're all twisted little freaks, really. Even she, who pretends to be normal.

Erza tries to be sensible, to care whether kissing him will be a bad idea or not. But all she really knows is that he's like her, that he's handsome – alternatively handsome but _handsome_ – and he's over her, and she wants to express things that she can't say in words – things that are too ridiculous. She scratches the skin on his stomach, and he answers with a grunt, approving the pain. He pins her against the sand as it gets in her hair.

"I'll kiss you, Erza Scarlet," he whispers, and he does.

x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x

Wally feeds Jellal drinks, because he misses Jellal, and he loves Jellal like they all do, despite the things he's done. It's strange to be with him again.

This Jellal smiles, and he laughs, and then looks like he's about to cry, and he needs a friend and doesn't have one – not a proper one. He's kneeling in a pool of vomit, now, though, over the lid of a coolbox full of never-melt ice and spirits – dear fuck, _so_ many spirits yet to drink – and he's talking at a hundred words a second, and Wally's drunk too, and instead of bothering to keep up anymore he just nods and rubs his back. Jellal cries into his gloves and swears, then sits up, reels and falls backwards. Wally follows, because Wally is a good friend.

"I kissed her. I kissed her, I kissed her, I kissed her. I kissed her and I said I was getting _MARRIED_, Wally."

"I know."

"No, you _don't know_. I _kissed her_ but said I was _MARRIED_, and then suddenly Ultear and Meredy said that I was a jerk and do you think she knows I'm not because Ultear does, and they said I was a bad liar, and we fell down the cliff and I was so – I just wanted right there to forget – time – and _SEVEN YEARS,_ Wally -"

He continues on like that, babbling, and Wally sips at his dandy drink – which is mostly just a lot of spirits in a hip martini glass. He tunes out, then in again as Jellal speaks to the sky, babbling like a loon. Wally's had a few of Midnight's potency pills in the last few hours, and he doesn't know if he'll be any sort of help to Jellal the way he is now and- ...dear dandy fuck is that _Shou_ on top of him now?

IT IS.

"SPEAK. SPEAK!" Shou shouts, and he slaps Jellal's face, straddling his hips in a way that is completely ridiculous and also mildly traumatic. "Why did you hurt Nee-san and why were you LATE and why haven't you KISSED HER YET _I_ KISSED HER, YOU -"

"I kissed her FIRST!" Jellal shouts back, sitting up, before realising what a bad idea that was. He comes crashing back to the sand with his lap-passenger following so hard they smash their foreheads together. Jellal grabs for Shou's shirt, but the boy isn't wearing one, so he grabs his shoulders and shakes instead. "_BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE. BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_" and over the top of him Shou just shouts, "WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?"

He only leaves when the constant shaking motion makes Jellal throw up, vomit running all down his chin and soaking in to the high neckline of his undershirt. Shou makes a sound of disgust and gets off him, leaving the ex-saint to curl on his side and heave more on to the sand. It gets in his hair and on his hands, because he's too wasted to be able to move them. The man himself laughs, thinks it's hilarious. Wally drags him to his feet, and takes him to the water.

"WHERE," he shouts into Jellal's face, because it seems like he's going to pass out. "WHERE ON EARTHLAND IS YOUR DANDINESS, JELLAL?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Watched Scream 1 and 2 last night. I really enjoyed them! The second one made me really miss being a drama student. Weird motivation? Oh well.<em>

_Lady Ashen! Good to see you again!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so we're getting there._

_I feel I should take the time to assure everyone that this story is ultimately Jerza x) So we can all calm our collective farms x) Anyone who's read my stories before knows I'm a total whore for random crackships... IT'S ALL OKAY EVERYONE. WE'RE GETTING THERE._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything is Midnight's tongue and teeth and body. She tries her best to match him.<p>

She doesn't care for decorum. She's too far gone for that. She goes with instinct, and sincerity, follows the inexperienced need to just touch him anywhere she can, have _him_ touch her. She scrapes her tongue against his teeth, bites his lip, sucks on it, moves from his mouth to his cheek, wants him to understand she _knows_ him. She knows what he's been through. Midnight, whose magic manifested to help him finally sleep without fear. He isn't alone – not anymore – they're all friends and they're all there and they should find _more_, but she doesn't know where to look. She sucks on his earlobe as he grinds himself up and down her thigh, dangerously close to a place between her legs that tingles and burns like it never has before.

It's never been this way.

"It's okay," she whispers, as she strokes his black hair. "It's okay, because I'm here, and I can protect you."

She feels him hesitate, soften; his hands stop wandering her torso, his hips stop their steady rhythm against her bare skin. She sighs into his ear, trying to catch her breath. She needs him to know that she's sorry for whatever pain he suffered during her rebellion. She needs everyone to know, but Midnight's here, and he spoke the least in the day, and she doesn't think he knows how to reach for people, and Erza _does_. Fairy Tail helped her realise how to do it. She loves her guild. She loves everyone, and they _have_ to know. "I love you," then, she says out loud. "I love you, and you can sleep."

She isn't aware of the stigma anymore, though her romance books have taught her that men flee at the first sign of the declaration. She doesn't think about any of that – his reaction – or any way it could possibly make him feel. At that moment, she knows she sees the boy in the man, who saw what she saw and knew the life that she knew. She knows the tiny child that hid behind the bars and tried to sleep, to forget. A little boy with no clear-eyed leader to show him the way. No one had ever properly looked after Midnight. Or Angel. Or the others. Despite all that had happened, Erza knows she'd been lucky with Jellal.

_Jellal_.

Except now isn't the time for him. She arches her body in to Midnight's, as if to get him to respond again, to restart a heart he hadn't known he had. "I love you," she repeats, and licks and sucks and nips his neck. "I love you. I love you, someone loves you, and you can sleep safely, now." Erza pulls away from his neck and eases herself back, into the sand. She can see his face, though barely, in the light from the torches further up the beach. Something is happening up there, people are dancing, probably shouting, kissing, and maybe more, but all that's important is the moisture running from Midnight's eyes, and the shocked look of raw _sincerity_ in them. He looks like he's found something he didn't know existed, and though it could have been a tender moment, Erza waits for him to get over it. To move on. She's come to terms with it already.

She calls his name, and Midnight kisses her once, fiercely, intensely and a little bit painfully, grips her hip so hard it bruises, and when he stops she's breathless, and _fuck_ but she _wants him to do that again_. She's aware things might go further, and Midnight's black eyes smoulder with unreleased energies, mouth open, spit glistening on the inside of his lip, red against black. "I -" He struggles to find the words. "I – Do you mean it?"

Erza answers him like he's the biggest idiot in the world. "_Yes_?"

"Then..." he murmurs, kissing her again. "Can... I will... love you, too."

x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x

Jellal registers - _barely_ – that he's on his feet and moving. Shou is on one side, Wally's shouting orders, and Cobra's dragging him to the ocean. The second-gen dragon slayer is hissing at him and telling him that he's the biggest – _something_ – he doesn't know, he doesn't get – and everything is _wet_, but it's probably the vomit, and suddenly _SPLASH_-

He's-

He doesn't know-

Everything is black and wet and his arms are heavy and his cloak is – Why did he even wear so much clothing to the beach what could he have – He _breathes in and-_

Bad move.

Vomit comes from everywhere, immense, incredible amounts of it, out his nose and out his mouth. He can't see and he can't _move _and he can't breathe and-

-And _suddenly_ Cobra yanks him out of the water again. Jellal takes a gasping breath and vomits again, chunks pooling around him in the dark water. The sand is unsteady beneath his feet and waves hit him full, staggering him and his drunken companions. "Help," he croaks. "Help. Help, please, I -" And he throws up again. His whole face is burning.

Cobra is shouting, "Not until you're clean! Not until you're clean!" and he dumps him again, and _again_ and _again_, and through some haze of terror he feels Cobra's hand, strong and rough on the back of his cloak, and he clings to that like a raft, feeling all this trust and gratitude and _reverence_ for this man he barely knows – but _does_ – because Brain, and the Seis, and the Tower and that _red hair_, it's so _close_ but it's not- He doesn't know what-

His mouth is salt and water and vomit, his nose is vomit and water and salt. His stomach is empty and it screams. They say he needs food. On the way up the shore he tears off his cloak, his shirt, his cape. He kicks off his boots and peels off his socks, and when he gets back to the drinks and the torches and the food he collapses and Cobra lets him. Angel is ready with supplies, food, bread, and she shoves it down his throat, then gives him water, and his stomach is repulsive and he wants to vomit again, but he can't, somehow he can't, and he knows about alcohol and carbohydrates but he never thought he'd hate bread this much, and somehow- _somehow_ he's enjoying all of this. He's loving not being in control. He revels in it. He misses it. He no longer cares about demonic possession. He wants everything he's ever denied himself.

_Everything._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_See! Everything!_

_Saltwater and alcohol is a really bad mix. If you swallow the water and you've got alcohol in your stomach, it creates an almost instantaneous spew-fest. I'm a lifeguard in the summer. I've seen it, and a guy that used to be in my French class in uni died from it. So. Yeah. Don't do it._

_(This effectively renders Cobra and Wally bad and ignorant friends. Awkward.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh, so today I fell asleep in the middle of the day and woke up just as Batman: The Brave and the Bold had ended and I got irrationally upset because frankly that show is fantastic. Also I'm in love with Bruce Wayne a little bit. Although, frankly, I can't think of a person who knows anything about him that DOESN'T adore him on one level or another._

_Not that I'm limiting myself or anything. Clark Kent? Barry Allen? Right here._

_Yeah._

_Anyway, I was sort of trying to hang out for one last review to make it 50 reviews for 5 chapters, but it didn't end up happening D: Still! The show must go on!_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>Midnight leaves before anything serious, and he's much steadier on his feet than she. After three attempts to rise she lies there, still, feeling the waves creep up against her feet, the hotness between her legs, and the way her fingers twitch and want to touch. She wants someone back – anyone – it doesn't matter who. She'll kiss them and love them and give them everything. She hears shouting off in the main camp. Then she feels tired.<p>

Sleep approaches, but she fights it with her fingers. No one else is around. No one else sees her, there in the dark with her fingers – first one, then two, then three, slippery, wet inside herself. She's never done this before either, never really wanted to, because she shrugs off these feelings when occasionally they come. But she's twenty, and beautiful, and _frustrated_, and she has nothing to hold her back, there on the beach where she once saw a man beaten to death. This is her island, where nothing is judged and nothing holds her back. She instigated a rebellion here, someone died for her here, more people were injured. This is where Erza Scarlet was born. This is where she got her name, doused in blood and fire, hope and desperation. She owes this place everything and nothing. It is hers. She gasps and moans and licks her fingers once before plunging again in deeper, there on her stomach, writhing and bucking, her face in the sand.

Then Erza hears a shout – someone calling her name – a voice that is hoarse and sick, screaming to the night. She gets her act together, pulls out and puts her burning fingers in the cold, soft sand. She rises slowly, inelegantly to her feet, with fluid slicking her thighs. She totters towards the lights on unsteady legs, and wonders if Midnight is there.

A call of recognition sounds. Angel runs to meet her. The stellar mage has drunk less than the others, with her mouth mostly occupied by Cobra and snark. Angel takes her hand, stops her from falling. Angel. Whose magic manifested to allow her to fly and break away from her chains, made _her_ the boss, never again to be under the control of another. Erza realises how far the girl – no – the _woman_ has come now, and, struck with the purity, and the sympathy, and the understanding of it she kisses her hard, holds her close and kisses her hard and slips her leg between her thighs, and a hand, a few fingers, and rubs where she knows it will feel best. Angel gasps into her mouth and Erza feels her knees shake.

Angel keeps her footing, though. They stay upright.

Erza knows her kissing's sloppy. Angel is surprised and unprepared, Erza too drunk on sensation and spirits to care whether she's acting classy or coordinated. Teeth knock against teeth and they each struggle for the opposite's bottom lip. A dominant, powerful part of Erza loves Angel's softness, her femininity, and she wonders what it feels like to kiss her breasts.

She has to know, because she needs to kiss everywhere. She tips Angel's head back and sucks on her throat, licks up her jaw, then down into her collarbone. Then she tips the woman back, this beautiful thing that bends under her whim, confused and spluttering but also giving in to it, whatever she had wanted to tell Erza at first completely forgotten under the enthusiasm of her _tongue_ and her _hands _and her _body_ – that _body_- "Angel," Erza says. She means to back it up with something – something soothing and real like she told Midnight, something that shows she understands her. But nothing comes to mind. Instead she licks experimentally at one of Angel's stiffened nipples, sticking out against her light t-shirt. Red, if she remembers. And she barely does. Erza doesn't care. Instead, she latches on, feels a pang between her legs as Angel gasps and arches, _into_ her, her heat slick and hot, pulsing against Erza's fingers. She drives them past a lacy pantyline, deeper inside, and she _strokes._

She still doesn't know what to do, has no experience, just instinct, but she twists them and rubs, still, her leg mostly out of the way. She sucks Angel's breast and wants her to know, that she'll do anything for this friend, this person whose life she was a part of, whether indirectly or not. She wants her to know that she'll protect her, never turn her in, never put her behind bars again. Erza wants nothing more than to set her free.

And Angel cries out, claws the air, unable to reach anything important, her free hand fisted hard in Erza's hair, pressing her face further into her breast. She moans, unrestrained, and Erza gets hotter. Something's wound tight inside her, something she feels would be heaven to release, but she isn't there yet. Angel's fingers are working but they're not getting there fast enough, and this whole thing is barely about her, anyway. She wants to hear more of Angel's noises. She wants to know and love _everything_.

Erza bites and Angel hits her, straightening up. "_Don't bite_," she hisses, and kisses her, ripping at her bottom lip. "It _hurts_." In mischievous response, Erza curls her fingers up and around, hand cupping Angel close, brushing soft, pale pubic hair aside, deepening the kiss, her tongue lathering on top of the other woman's; her mouth a wriggling tangle of hot, slippery flesh. Angel gasps and moans, but eventually pushes her arm away, detaches herself from her fingers. In the light of the fires, Erza can see her hair is mussed and sweat has made her mascara run. She also sees they have an audience in Cobra, who watches them both hungrily, snake coiling around his feet, his hand calmly, unashamedly stroking up and down the bulging fly of his trousers.

Erza licks her lips.

She moves towards him, but Angel stops her, thrusting her towards where everyone else is, slipping off with Cobra into the darkness.

"Go to Jellal. You brought him here," she says through breaths. "He's been asking for you."

Erza leaves her settled in Cobra's lap.

x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x

When she gets close enough to realise Jellal is barely conscious, Erza drops to her knees beside him and takes the strong drink Midnight hands her on the sly. She thanks him and takes a swig.

Racer and Shou are trying to get him to wake up by slapping him and shouting in his face. Wally is pouring through a magic book trying to figure out a way to get him back. Erza trips Racer as he's walking past and kisses him, hard, to which he eagerly responds. He breaks off quickly, though, muttering something about things he has to get on – or check – or... _something_, Erza doesn't know or care. But everyone's busy for a second, with Shou leaving to fill a bucket with ocean water, and Jellal's prone form is momentarily unguarded.

Erza takes another swig from her bottle, filled with alcohol so strong it should have made her retch with the smell alone. She almost slithers across the sand, to Jellal's right hand. She grabs it, realises how big it is compared to hers nowadays, and she bends down close to his ear.

"Jellal?" she whispers, sultry and low, giggling a little and swaying a lot across his bare torso. "Wake up, Jellal, we haven't spoken in a while."

She gets offended when he doesn't move. There's barely a hint of a groan somewhere from the bottom of his throat, but his eyes don't open and his body doesn't move. Erza hesitates for only a second before kissing him softly, an action which spreads from his lips – salty and cold – to his jaw to his opposite ear, where she works at it, licking and nibbling. To balance herself she throws one leg across his breast, manoeuvres on top of him and gathers herself together, weirdly bunched, with her breasts just below his chin and her nose in his hair, just rocking back and forth against him. She says his name over and over, tells him to wake up, that they could go somewhere, that they should _really_ catch up. The cold ocean water on his chest mingles with the warmth between her legs, and she's soaked from chest to stomach. She doesn't know who's who anymore – if she ever even did.

Because there's always been something about Jellal, him and her and their bond. They are different sides of each other, red and blue, girl and boy, light and dark, life and death, and Erza knows that even if apart, they're never really free. She knows that of all the people in the world – the _universe_ – the one with the most power over her is him, that he could convince her away from everything she holds dear to run with him forever, to never even consider life and death with another person. She knows she'll never love anyone like she loves him, and she's well aware that it goes both ways. That even though she lets him wander around, searching for his atonement, she, with the smallest crook of her finger, could summon him straight to her side, to remain as he should, personal grievances be damned.

She never thinks all this in words, though. Only feels it. Only _sees_ their connection in his eyes, his hands, his entire state of being. Red string of fate and all that - sometimes tangled, always there. She eases herself out along his body, straddling his hips now. She sits up and she rides him, grinding in fluid motion, each deliberate thrust of her hips followed by the roll and sway of her entire body. Erza tosses her hair and lays her free hand on his breast as she rocks, breathing heavily through a haze of pangs and tingling and skin on fire and body on autopilot. The drink means she can barely focus on more than any one thing at a time, and all her attention is in her hips and his, moving together, waiting impatiently for him to catch up. For him to rise and give her what she wants. What she _needs_, because fingers just aren't going to cut it. She wants _him_.

She feels him stiffen beneath her, and her face splits with a feral grin, excitement overtaking. She grinds harder and his eyes crack open, hands flexing. But he's disoriented. He isn't sure what's happening, what's a dream and what's not. She pauses, leans down and kisses him, softly, and he kisses back just as gentle. Says her name. Runs his hands through her hair, down her face, across her shoulder. "Erza. Erza Scarlet." He breathes it and it's wonderful. Then he coughs, and asks for water.

She pours her drink carefully into his mouth.

He takes it, knowing what it's not. He keeps eye contact with her the whole time, and Erza can barely control herself. He licks at his lips and swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing alluringly in his throat. He's helpless and under her and she loves it.

She leans into his ear, feels his whole body shudder as he goes hard beneath her. Every movement she makes rips a moan from his throat and she loves it, the power she has over him, now, of all times, after lies and betrayals and murder and suicide and everything – _everything_ – it's taken for them to get to this point. She loves it, but she's cruel.

She gets off him.

Before she can even try and stand he's on top of her, pinning her hands above her head and moulding his body to hers, muscle on muscle, fit and lithe, slick with water, hot on cold. "Somewhere else," she gasps into his ear, pulling his head away from her neck. "Not here. Alone. Us. Alone. Somewhere else."

He pauses, and he grunts the affirmative.

Erza blinks, and they're gone.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>OOOH. OOOOOOOOOH!<em>

_Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as eleven reviews turn up in my inbox/I get impatient with eleven reviews not in my inbox. NO SET TIMES. NONE._

_Oh Erza, you drunken horndog._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear god, you guys gave me some of the most amazing reviews EVER! Thanks for reading and showing your support, and just generally being awesome people. I adore you all._

_True story._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>He's distracted, so his aim is off, and they both cling to each other as they drop a half metre onto dusty stone floors. They're in the cells they shared as children. Erza can see scratch marks inflicted by Simon, counting the days they'd gone without food. It makes her sad. She hugs Jellal close, like she used to so long ago, when it was cold and she was scared and he seemed so big and strong and fearless, wise beyond his years. He's trying to get his breath back after using such abrupt teleportation magic - without preparation and under the influence. He's softer than he was before.<p>

But he doesn't let go. He can't.

They're twined together, and since he knows, since he _sees_, since he and her belong in the place they're in with no secrets and no shame and nobody but each other she magics away her clothes to somewhere else and clings to him tightly, still aching for him to move. She feels like she's losing, that the coil inside her is unwinding now that the silence descends and he's so still. She kisses the bottom of his jaw questioningly, raises her arms from around, under his arms to around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss that is indescribable in any other way but _right_, no matter their technique and inexperience and intoxication levels. She says his name into his lips when they pause, feels him shudder, feels the fingers threading through her hair. His own is wet and smells like the sea, cold, but she touches it, sweeps it back off his forehead and plants a kiss there, humming as he kisses her throat, everything extra tender, extra tingly, extra pleasurable when it's _him_ held flush against her.

Their position is a half-sitting one, leaned against a wall. It juts into her left side and it's uncomfortable, but she doesn't want to move – refuses to let him go, now that she has him here and he's given up on denial and just accepted that they're meant to be together in _every_ way-

And then-

"Erza." The tone of his voice makes her want to hit him. He tries to detach himself, to break away from the hold she has on him. When will he learn that that's _never_ going to happen? "Erza, I don't... I shouldn't -"

She shuts him up by letting her hand wander. "Do you love me?" she asks, letting it travel down towards his belt, purring in his ear and keeping him trapped with the one arm still around his neck.

"OfcourseIloveyou," he stutters out, all in one big cluster of words. He sounds desperate for her to believe him. "I love you more than – anything. Anyone. Always have. It's always been you. From the moment we met. I was completely... I've always been..." He breathes in, shuddering. "... _yours_."

She encourages him to continue as she unbuckles him, reaching and finding exactly what she's looking for. He hisses into her collar as she glides one hand along the length of him. She's never done this before – never touched one – though she's seen her fair share during the usual guild shenanigans. She isn't ready for how hot it is, how it pulses, _hard_, and she doesn't understand how much it affects him as she massages it, rubs it, dedicated. "Will you run away if I let you go?" she asks, because she's cruel and she wants this, and just feeling it – him – what he has – makes the space between her legs run white hot again. Jellal's only response is a shaky sway of his head into her shoulder and a kiss upon her clavicle that is everything from affection to gratitude to _I'll never run away again_, she knows. Her left hand joins her at the task.

She knows when it's getting good because he bites and he growls, and her breathless laugh makes him hum deep in his throat, pressing himself more eagerly into her hands. When she teases him about it he nips her, cheeky and grins. "Stop," he whispers, and pushes her away. "Too close." He kisses her fiercely, single-mindedly, dedicatedly on her bruised, wet mouth, and slips his long fingers inside her.

They're larger than hers, wider across, and longer. They work at her heat like master musicians, producing sounds and shudders and whimpers she hadn't known she could make. He starts with two and adds a third, stretching her, widening her, loving her as he kisses her mouth deep and slow and heavy, his breath warm on her cheek, her hands on his shoulders. She tries to accommodate him, rising on her knees a little off the ground, but she ends up writhing and buckling. He breaks his kiss to lay her on her back.

It's cold and hard but she's soft and burning, white hot heat searing every inch of flesh he touches, leaving her trembling. Every movement of his fingers forces breathy moans into his mouth, and he pulls away to hear them better, whispering sweet nothings – _everythings_ – into her ear. Every sound excites him, motivates him to do more until he adds a fourth finger, rubbing with his thumb, and she tears into his arms with her nails, crying out, the loudest sound yet, which echoes all around them through the old moonlit cells. The feeling inside her is so tight now, and she loves his hands, his fingers, and what they can do but she wants _him_, now. Wants him like she's wanted him for years. She summons blades to cut away the rest of his clothes and then they're both there, unhidden and uninhibited, together now at last.

"Now," she tells him, pushing reluctantly at his hands. "_Now_."

Too far gone, his days of sadism long over, he doesn't make her beg. He recalls his digits one by one and gives her one last kiss before it happens, excited and loving and intoxicating. For a second or two she feels his tip linger at the lips, and then he slides himself in, burying himself inside her. Tears spring from her eyes but she's been hurt worse. She's wet and prepared, and soon adjusts, savouring the feeling of their joining together, such a long time in the making. She's full, gasping, but not yet satisfied. Jellal kisses her again and she's almost more excited than he is, wrapping her leg around his hip and raising her arms above her head. She kisses any part of his face and neck she can reach, and then she whispers, "_Go_."

And he does.

Three shallow, one deep stroke and she's _moaning_, smiling, too, because she's happy – so _happy_ – that it's come to this, and it's _good,_ and it's how she'd hoped it would feel. He's strong, smooth and fluid, and the smell of the salt water and sweat drives her wild as he hangs over her, stifling the voice that rises from his throat as he goes in and out, once, twice, and then _thrice_, plunging himself to the hilt.

And it's getting there, the finale. Not much longer and something bursts – that coil, that tension inside her releases in a blinding wave of magical energy and pleasure, tearing a blissful cry from her throat that reverberates hauntingly around the empty cells. She contracts and spasms around him, squeezing everything he has, to the point where even if he'd wanted to he couldn't have stopped his own release. He buries his face in her hair and lets out his breath, and she kisses him, on the mouth, on the cheek, on the temple, and holds him close as she rides out the lingering waves of the gift he gave her.

The activity has sobered her, but she's far from one hundred per cent. Erza pulls Jellal down and summons a quilt for the ground for them to rest on, tugs him down beside her without letting him pull out. She rests his head on his arm while he brushes the hair back off her face, lids heavy, watching through long, dark lashes, a contended smile lingering quietly on bruised lips. When she presses closer, he welcomes it, gathering her up to his chest where he can feel her heartbeat alongside his, pulsing loud but settling.

Erza Scarlet kisses the skin in front of her, his collar, and his jaw above, sleepy and exhausted. She yawns, and he feels the breath against his skin.

He's drifting off, but she speaks with the softest voice. "We should do that again. Often."

He hums in reply, sleep approaching, and tells her he loves her, even though she already knows beyond a doubt. She snuggles in closer, makes herself more comfortable and kisses him again. "Goodnight," she whispers.

But he's already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p><em>THERE IS LIKE AN EPILOGUE CHAPTER AFTERWARDS.<em>

_AND YOU'RE RIGHT MILADY ASHEN HIS CONSENT WAS PRETTY DUBIOUS._


	8. Chapter 8

_Deary me it is over and I thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited and alerted and read an all that stuff. You guys are great and I know there was a massive delay for this and I dropped off the radar but I do that sometimes and I'm sorry x)_

_Um, yes._

_Little last chapter for closure :)_

_Thanks again everyone, and I'll probably update the drabbles again really soon~ Dunno if I'll be writing much from now on, but hey, if you want to request something I might take it up? Whooo knoooows~~_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTEWORTHY<strong>

* * *

><p>Jellal wakes in a flash of smoke and screams of, "Oh my GOD, Meredy<em>, <em>don't look!" struggling to understand exactly what's happening.

When the smog clears and he sees Ultear's amazed face and where Meredy is looking, he yelps, reaching for something – _anything_ – that will keep her eyes _somewhere else_.

Unfortunately, they're in the middle of a vanquished dark guild again, and there's nothing but stone and corpses all around. Jellal sets his mouth in a firm line, though his eyes are bulging and his brain is running about at a thousand miles per hour. He gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Ladies?"

"Look like _someone_ was having fun!" Ultear laughs, noticing the sweat, the salt, how soaked he is in the unmistakeable smell of sex. "Did we interrupt something?"

Jellal gives her a long-suffering look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he tells her icily, and goes about stripping off the closest dark guild member with any taste in the immediate vicinity. He buckles a belt slightly too large for him, but doesn't bother with anything on the top. He just needs his _bits_ covered in the presence of these hungry-looking witches.

"So it _was_ a date?" Meredy giggles, standing so close to Ultear. "So you and Erza...?"

He ignores her. "Why did you call me back?" A man beside him twitches and he silences him completely. "What's wrong? You should have been done with these guys by now. I waited for hours after the appointed time, and then ended up late to -"

"Don't blame _us_ for _your_ being chicken," Ultear says dryly, hitting the nail on the head, as she so often did. "We started around ten, and it's almost two now, so says my body clock. Not often wrong."

It strikes Jellal as completely ridiculous that everything has happened so early in the night. He wonders how long it had taken him to completely lose all of his convictions and go after what he'd wanted all along instead. It had to be a record or something.

"So?"

"Oh. The balls. Right." Meredy scuffed her foot and gave him a sweet smile, eyelashes batting. "I... _accidentally_ broke one. Sorry!"

The look on his face is expressive enough to make her burst out laughing. He swears at them both, runs a hand through his hair, scolds them, flips them both off, and disappears again amidst their laughter.

x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x

The cells are empty, so he makes his way to the beach.

Everybody's sitting and talking - even Angel and Cobra have managed to tear themselves away. They're sharing memories, experiences good and bad, and Erza is asking so, so many questions about what it was like to live on the island after the rebellion, what happened to the soldiers who survived. She sits with her legs out, in shorts and a sundress, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Midnight rests his head in her lap. She strokes his hair and hums to him when it's quiet. Jellal knows the song. It's one of Robb's lullabies.

Jellal almost doesn't feel like he should intrude, and he hesitates before stepping into the firelight. Shou sees him, though, calls him over, makes him sit between him and Erza, and immediately she leans in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles, and he laughs with his old friends into the night as he twines his fingers through hers.

He's happy, and though the very concept is simply ridiculous, he's had enough of denial.

He's just going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>


End file.
